Happy Paw-lidays
'Happy Paw-lidays '''is the HTFF Season 114 premiere. Plot The Davis family decorates their living room for the holiday. Mills holds up Penry as he tops the tree with a star. With one more stocking on the fireplace, Paws nods in approval and all the decorating appears complete. Uncle Jagger turns his head to see Kringle decorating his roof with a stunning array of lights. Growing envious, Jagger coheres his family into decorating outside. Because there is no snow in sight, Aunt Chilly uses her powers to create a winter wonderland. Licky is shown licking a dropped popsicle on the sidewalk until the ground becomes icy and traps his tongue in place. Mills and Penry help Uncle Jagger hang up the lights. Finally, Paws and Diamond put up ornaments on their evergreen tree. But they soon find out that there is no star to put on the top. Sunset passes by and Paws thinks of using her wand to top the tree. In order to get her attention, Paws tosses a snowball at her. The hit causes Sunset to blast her wand at Paws, burning off the top part of her hair. After that misunderstanding, Paws' hair is now sitting atop of the tree as Paws, Diamond and Sunset stare at it with awe. Meanwhile, Jagger lights up the house. A passing Jazz looks at the amazing display, only to trip over Licky's tongue and get impaled on a fire hydrant. Chilly, Mills and even Penry are mesmerized by the beauty of their home. After Jagger and Chilly go inside, however, Penry witnesses one of the light bulbs exploding. He quickly realizes that the lights Jagger used are actually bombs. He attempts to warn his aunt and uncle, but they are too busy drinking hot cocoa to notice him throwing snowballs at the window. Luckily, Mills catches on when he sees another light explode when a bird pecks at it. Mills is unable to shut down the lights, so he climbs onto the roof and begins removing the string. Paws and Diamond are puzzled when they see him. Penry makes a drawing in the snow that tells them exactly what is happening. Diamond goes to warn Jagger and Chilly. Mills bundles up the lights and plans to dispose of them by stuffing them down the chimney, thankfully being stopped by Paws before he could do so. Paws looks for a way to help her brother and soon finds Licky, who has bitten off much of his tongue, which is still on the sidewalk. Paws throws Licky's tongue onto the roof and Mills uses it like a huge elastic band to launch the bombs into the sky. Jagger, alongside Chilly and Diamond, goes outside to see that his lights have disappeared. Paws tells him that the holidays are not about showing off, but about family. Enlightened, he joins the rest of his family as they hold hands around their tree. Santa Claus is shown flying in the sky, when Jagger's lights land in his sleigh. An explosion sends him crashing down on Kringle. Horrified, the Davis family runs back into their house. Unfortunately, the bombs land on the roof and detonate, the screen turning black. Deaths #Jazz is impaled on a fire hydrant. #A bird is killed by pecking at a light bulb bomb. #Kringle is crushed by Santa's sleigh. #Paws, Diamond, Penry, Mills, Jagger and Chilly are killed when their house blows up (offscreen). Injuries #The top part of Paws' hair is blasted off by Sunset. #Licky bites off a large portion of his tongue. Trivia *Paws and Jazz, who both appear in this episode, were previously scrapped from Twice the Nice, another Christmas episode. Kringle and Santa Claus also appear in both episodes. *Jagger being competitive in decorating mirrors Lumpy's competitiveness in ''Stealing the Spotlight. *This marks the first death of Mills, Diamond and Penry. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 114 episodes Category:Season premieres Category:Christmas Episodes